tttefandomcom-20200213-history
SR Maunsell Coaches
|creator(s) = * Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, & David Mitton (writers) *Tenmille (designers) |country_of_origin =* Island of Sodor * United Kingdom * China |basis = Southern Railway Maunsell Coaches |type = Passenger coaches |wheels = 8 |designer(s) = Southern Railway |builder(s) = Southern Railway |year_built = 1925–1936 |railway = * North Western Railway * Southern Railway * British Railways |owner(s) = * Sir Topham Hatt * British Railways }}The Southern Railway Maunsell coaches was the first design family of railway coaches built by Southern Railway (SR) in the United Kingdom. They are the most common type of bogie coaches used in the television series, they are commonly used for the Express. Biography ''Thomas & Friends These coaches were once used for the Royal Train transported Queen Elizabeth II. Henry was supposed to pull it, but after an accident with some paint cans, Gordon was given the honor insteadSeason 4 "Paint Pots and Queens". Some red express coaches belong to British Railways and are pulled by Flying ScotsmanSeason 4 "Paint Pots and Queens". Personality Between the first and third seasons, these coaches were sentient despite not having faces. Like many coaches on Sodor, they do not appreciate being bumped by an engine, and if they are not handled properly, they can get back at their engine. Technical Details Basis The models of the coaches were based upon SR Maunsell coaches. They have broad windows on one side and narrow windows on the other. For production of the sixth season, shorter variants of these coaches were introduced and replaced the original longer coaches. Since the CGI Series, the coach designs had been altered to be much taller and thinner compared to the previous ones. File:TheExpressCoachesBasis.jpg|Real SR Maunsell coaches 'Types of designs in the Model era:' File:GreenExpressCoach1.png|Composite coaches (''longer variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressCoach2.png|Composite coaches (longer variants; broad windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressBrakeCoach1.png|Brake coaches (longer variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressBrakeCoach2.png|Brake coaches (longer variants; broad windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressCoach3.png|Composite coaches (shorter variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressCoach4.png|(shorter variants; broad windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressBrakeCoach3.png|Brake coaches (shorter variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressBrakeCoach4.png|Brake coaches (shorter variants; broad windows 1 side only) Types of designs in the CGI era: File:GreenExpressCoach5.png|Composite coaches (shorter variants; broad windows both sides) File:GreenExpressBrakeCoach5.png|Brake coaches (shorter variants; broad windows both sides) Livery Green Express Coaches The coaches are painted dark green with cream window surrounds. In the second season, the window surrounds were repainted white, but was changed back to cream again in the third season, with a yellow stripe running down the sides since the sixth season. File:MainGreenExpressCoachesModel1.png|Dark green coaches with cream window surrounds File:MainGreenExpressCoachesModel2.png|Dark green coaches with white window surrounds File:MainGreenExpressCoachesCGI.png|Dark green coaches with cream window surrounds and yellow stripes Red Express Coaches Between the second and fourth seasons, the coaches were painted dark red with white window surrounds. From the fifth season onwards, the window surrounds were repainted cream with a yellow stripe running down the sides. While The Royal Train was painted blood and custard with light grey rooftops, whitewall wheels and white buffers. File:MainRedExpressCoachesModel1.png|Dark red coaches with white window surrounds File:MainRedExpressCoachesModel2.png|Dark red coaches with cream window surrounds and yellow stripes File:MainRedExpressCoachesModel3.png|Dark red coaches with cream window surrounds File:RoyalTrainModel.png|The Royal Train Other coaches seen in the television series Gordon's special coaches are painted in a dark blue coat of paint, with a gold-brown stripe of paint underneath the windows. The Chinese express coaches are painted red with yellow stripes on the side and yellow lining around the windows. File:Gordon'sSpecialCoaches.png|Gordon's special coaches File:ChineseExpressCoaches.png|Chinese Express Coaches Miscellaneous A white express coach with orange lining appeared in the magazines. A grey express coach with an orange chassis appears in the book, Thomas and the Big, Big Bridge. Edward was seen pulling dark blue and cream express coaches in the book, Ride the Rails with Thomas. Ryan pulling purple coaches with dark blue window surrounds in the book, The Great Race. File:WhiteExpressCoach.png File:ThomasandtheBig,BigBridge8.png TheGreatRace(GoldenBook)1.png Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Merchandise * Ertl Company (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (with sound effects; discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My First Thomas (discontinued) * Tomica (with Gordon) * Tomix * Choro-Q (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (with Edward; discontinued) * Waku Waku (with Gordon; discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Boss (with James; discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Wood References See Also * Express Coaches * Green Express Coaches * Red Express Coaches * Gordon's Special Coaches * The Wild Nor' Wester * Thomas' Special Coach Category:Coaches Category:North Western Railway Category:China Category:Rolling stock Category:Standard gauge